1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for hydraulics, and, more particularly, to a control system for auxiliary hydraulics of a ground engaging machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Work machines, such as backhoes, skid loaders and other similar equipment typically have an operator station connected to a frame that is attached to movable elements that are hydraulically controlled. The moveable portions of the machine may include arms that are connected to tools, such as buckets, post hole diggers, rotating brushes, scraper blades, and/or any kind of assembly that is power driven or positioned by the hydraulic system of the work machine.
Work machines commonly include an engine which drives a hydraulic pump that provides power to various components of the work machine. Attachments to the work machine typically include their own hydraulic motor for driving the attachment, yet are dependent upon the hydraulic system of the work machine to provide the pressurized fluid in the hydraulic system for driving the hydraulic motor of the attachment. Control systems of the work machine are often configured to provide operational control for the auxiliary hydraulic motors of the auxiliary systems.
It is known to provide control levers in the form of joysticks with the joysticks including additional switches, triggers and other input devices for controlling electrical and/or hydraulic systems on the work machine.
What is needed in the art is an improved hydraulic control system for controlling auxiliary systems attached to the work machine.